Switching Lives
by rockstar1212
Summary: NEW! She didn't die that night. But now that she's okay, her killer is coming back for more. This time, he's after me, her, her crush, and my best friend. DL, Sara/Logan, Aleigh/Mike, ZC, Chase/Aleigh, Slight LM, NM. Possible Aleigh/Logan and Sara/Chase.
1. The Beginning

_**Switching Lives**_

_**Chapter 1 - The beginning.**_

_**Summary: Is it wrong to take over your identical twin sister's life after she dies? Would it be hard? Apparently not, because I did it. I took over my twin's life without a second thought. Now, I'm not sure if that such a good idea. Sara/Logan, Implied Dana/Logan.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. But I do own the plot and Sara, Jake, and Aleigh.**_

_**--**_

I looked down at the last letter my twin had sent me before she had come to meet me. We're both 17, and would've been starting the 12th grade. She had been in Paris with me since 9th grade, but she had wanted to go to her old school, Pacific Coast Academy. I couldn't go with her, because our mother, who I lived with, didn't think it was a good idea. My sister had never told anyone about me, so what I'm about to do will be simple.

_May 26, 2008_

_Dear Sara,_

_How are you? I can't wait to come to Paris and finally meet you. Gosh, all this time we've been writing to each other, but I still have no idea who you really are. At least I can picture you though, since you are my twin. I'm so excited that dad finally agreed to me going to Paris for school. I'll sure miss it here in the states though, but meeting you is more important to me. My friends keep asking me when I'll be coming back, but I tell them I don't know. Did you tell any of your friends about me? I guess now they will have to find out about me though, because I'll be with you! I'm so excited. I still can't get over the fact that in less than two weeks I'll be looking in the eyes of my twin sister. Dad is worried I'll like it too much there, and I won't want to come back. I have to go to class now. See you really soon!!_

_Love ya sis,_

_Dana_

I read that letter over and over again. She had been so excited to finally get to meet me. How could I have let that happen to her? I had promised I'd look out for her, but I had let this happen. Which is why I let everyone believe that it was actually me, Sara, that it had happened to.

Since her accident three weeks ago, I've been pretending to be her. She would've wanted me to go on living my life, and not do this, but I feel that I have to. My mind goes back to that day, the day it all happened.

She had been excited about a party we were going to that night. When we finally got there, I had been talking to some friends and hadn't paid much mind when she told me she was going off with some boy. Later on, I was starting to wonder why she hadn't come back. I checked everywhere, and then I heard it. A gun shot, just one. The party fell silent and the music was stopped. We had been wearing the exact same clothes, so the next part fell into place rather smoothly.

I ran outside to see what had happened. The only thing in my mind was no, it couldn't be. I saw her laying there on the cement by the pool. She had blood coming out of her head, and I knew that she was gone. I ran up to her, and checked for a pulse, nothing. For some reason, I acted like I was Dana, not Sara. I told the police and my mother that I had been looking for 'Sara' when I heard the gun shot. To this day, I don't know who killed her.

My mother took it harder than she would have had she known it was actually Dana. I called my dad and told him I was still going to come back, like planned, but wait until after the funeral.

I let everyone believe that Sara Cruz had died that night. Really, I was letting everyone believe that I had died. I planned out everything. I'd go back to the USA with Dana's passport and driver's license. I'd go to our dad's house, and plan my return to Pacific Coast Academy.

If her friends suspected anything, I'd just tell them that over the three year period that I was gone, I'd changed a lot. So that's where I am now. Getting off the plane in the Ohio airport and getting ready to meet my father. I, however, can't act like I don't know him, I have to act like I missed him so much over the three years since I've seen him.

There he is. He's standing there, waving at me. I walk up to him and he hugs me, so I hug him back. He pulls back and looks at me, smiling.

"You sure grew up in three years, huh?"

"I sure did." I say, but I'm thinking that it was longer than three years.

"I'm so sorry about Sara. I know it must have been hard for you." He says, as we start walking toward baggage claim.

"Yea, it was." I sigh, trying to sound like Dana would.

I watched him as he grabbed my bags off the belt and we headed toward the car. We drove in silence, but I didn't know what to say.

"So, was it nice over there? Until…you know." He asked, after we'd been driving for about fifteen minutes.

"Yea, it was…really pretty. But I'm glad to be back. Especially after…that night."

After about five more minutes, we pulled up to a small house. I noticed a boy outside playing basketball. And a woman was standing on the porch waving at us. This must be our step-mom and step-brother. Dana wrote about them sometimes.

I got out of the car, and the woman came up to me. She buried me in a huge hug, and all I could do was hug her back. Then the boy, I think his name is Jake, came up to me. But he didn't hug me, he just put his hand out like he wanted a high five. I slapped his hand and he smiled.

"Good to have you back." was all he said before he turned back to his game. I watched him for a minute, before dad asked if I was going to come in.

I followed him into the house, looking around. Everything was so interesting. I recognized some parts of the house from Dana's pictures. I pulled a picture out of my backpack as I stood in the kitchen, with my dad and step-mom watching me. I held it up, and planned what I was going to say.

"Sara had wanted me to bring this back for you. She thought that this would be your way of keeping her in your heart until she could finally come to the states and see you for real." I explained, as Jake came through the door. He watched me now, like the other two were.

I placed the pictures on the counter, so they could all see. First, there was a picture of me sitting on the porch steps in the first few days we were together. Dana had taken the picture, and the next ones too. Next, was a picture of mom and I. Next, was a picture of me and my best friend, Aleigh. The last two pictures, mom had taken. Dana and I stood together in the first one, arms around each other, smiling. In the last, we were standing back to back, with our arms crossed and smiling slightly. You couldn't tell us apart, unless you knew what clothes we had on that day.

"That…was very nice of her." My step-mom, Amanda, said slowly.

"Yes. I'm glad she did. I always wondered if she still looked exactly like you." My dad said, then he turned away. Jake peered over my shoulder at the pictures, and he looked a little confused.

"So, which one are you?" He asked, pointing to the picture where we were standing back to back. I pointed out myself, the real Sara, because he wouldn't know the difference. "Cool."

--

A little while later, I was sitting in Dana's room. I looked around at everything, but I couldn't bring myself to actually do anything. My bags, which were actually the things Dana had brought with her to Paris, were still packed, sitting by the door. I was leaving tomorrow for Pacific Coast Academy. I heard a knock at my door, and I stood and opened it to see Jake.

"Hey." I said quietly, as I sat back down on the bed, looking at a picture of me and Dana that I'd kept for myself.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asked, looking at the picture.

"Uh-huh."

"Was she just like you?" He asked, and even though I didn't feel like talking about it, I answered.

"She was great. I could never describe her in just a few sentences. I waited my whole life to meet her, and now she's gone." My eyes watered, and I almost let my cover slip. "There was just something about…Sara that made her so great." He nodded.

"Like a best friend, I guess. I know how it feels to leave someone you're close to. I mean, they didn't…you know…but when I moved here I left a lot of my friends behind. I lost contact with them all."

"You don't understand, Jake. She was…so…not like I had ever imagined. I thought of her as just like me, like having the same thoughts as me at the same time. I guess I never realized that we were actually two different people with two different personalities. I don't know what I'll do know that she's gone."

"But at least you got to be with her for three years, right? I mean, you got to spend time with her. You got to get to know her just as she was. Your dad, he will never have that chance. My mom and I…we won't get the chance either. At least, she knew what you were like before her time came. That's good."

"Jake…" I bit my lip, wondering if I should actually tell him what I was really thinking. I thought about it, wondering if I should tell him if I'm Sara. Would he hate me? Tell my dad and Amanda? That's just a risk I need to take. I need to have someone to talk to about everything. Everyone thinks I'm Dana.

"What?" He asked gently, not wanting to rush me.

"If I told you something totally crazy, something you'd never imagine, would you hate me? Would you tell…your mom and my dad?" He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just…look. Can you promise me that if I tell you something you won't tell _anyone_ and you won't hate me?"

"I…guess I can do that…" He was watching me, and I trusted him. I trusted someone I had just met with a huge secret. "I promise. You can tell me…"

"Jake…I'm so stupid! What I did, what I'm doing…it's all so wrong. I shouldn't be…" I trailed off crying. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "You'll think I'm insane. But…But maybe I am."

"What is it?"

"I'm not Dana." I whispered and he gave me a confused look. "I'm Sara." His eyes grew wide, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, you're-you're not. Sara…she died that night…" He trailed off as I started shaking my head.

"No, I'm Sara. Dana was the one that died that night. I just told everyone I was Dana, because…I thought she had a better life than me. She-she deserved to keep on living. I was supposed to keep an eye on her while she was there, and I didn't. I let her go off with some boy without thinking about it. Jake, I…I'm not Dana. And I know I'm crazy, but please don't tell anyone. I want everyone to think I'm Dana, because she deserved to keep living her life, not loose it like that. I finally had a chance to be with my twin, and I let her down." I was shaking, and I was crying harder than ever. But this time, I was crying as Sara not Dana.

"So…you're really Sara? Why do you want to be Dana? I mean, you told me why, but why don't you want to be Sara…grieving over the loss of your twin, not becoming her?"

"I don't know why, Jake. I just…I hadn't planned it like that. But Dana and I were wearing the same clothes that night…and after I lied once, everything just fell into place. I couldn't just tell my mom the truth. I mean, I had sat through 'Sara's funeral' and pretended to be Dana, the living twin. I couldn't just go to my mom and say 'Oh mom, I'm so sorry I lied. I'm really Sara, it was Dana that died that night. But it was my fault, so I'm going to take over her life.'"

Jake put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "It's okay. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too. I just don't understand why…you don't want to be Sara anymore."

"I wasn't going to even tell you, but I need someone who can talk to me as Sara, and not as Dana. I'm going to go to her school tomorrow and take over her life. I'm going to inherit her friends, enemies, grades, problems, everything about her. But…something inside me keeps telling me I'm doing a good thing. That she'd be happy knowing that her life will go on, even though it's not actually her living it."

He nodded, "I guess maybe that is the whole twin thing. You know that she'd be okay with what you're doing, even though you're not sure yourself."

"Exactly. But…I just need someone who can talk to me like I'm Sara. Someone that understand what it was like, and can help me out when I need it. I mean…I know a lot of things about Dana over the three years, but there's still more that I don't. I don't know her friends, how she acted with certain people. It's almost like I'm starting over."

"Well, anytime you need someone to talk to about it, you can call me. I'll either be here or you can call my cell."

"Thanks, Jake. It means a lot." He left me alone in Dana's old room. I looked around. People say that your room says a lot about you.

Dana's room was painted red, with red curtains and bed sheets too. She had her desk facing out the window, and it was covered with papers. I looked at some of the papers, and noticed some envelopes too. I picked up an envelope that read _Dana Cruz_ on the front. It was opened, and it had blue and purple paper inside. It was the official PCA paper. I decided to read it, since I had as much a right as anyone.

_Dana,_

_I still can't believe you are going to Paris. It's so…unbelievable. I'll miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back. How has your summer been? Nicole is coming over in a few weeks to hang out with me. She told me that she thinks it will make her cry when we go back to PCA and you aren't there. I'll probably cry too. I wonder what Paris is like. I wish you weren't going. I know that the exchange program is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I just can't get over the fact that you are going. Something tells me that you won't be back. I get this feeling that this will be the last time I really get a chance to talk to you. I don't know what it is, I just get this feeling every time I think about you. Does that mean that something is going to happen to you? No, I'm being silly. Well, I have to go now. I hope you make lots of new friends in Paris, but don't forget about us. We'll miss you, D. Write or call me soon!_

_Love ya like a sister,_

_Zoey _

I wonder how Zoey got that feeling. Maybe…if Dana had really though about this letter, and Zoey's feeling…no, it wouldn't have changed anything. I looked through the papers on her desk, until I found another letter. It wasn't opened. It was addressed to _Dana Cruz_ like the other, but she hadn't opened this one. The date on the time stamp told me that she got it about a month before she left for Paris. I slit it open and pulled it out.

_Dana,_

_Hey. How's summer? Mine is alright. Zoey told me about Paris. Why are you going? Don't you want to stay with us, your friends? Zoey said she thinks there must be some other reason that school, but we don't know. Why don't you answer anyone's letter, D? Nicole, Chase, and Michael tell me they have written to you, but you don't send anything back. I know you hate me, and we fight all the time, but I'll miss you like crazy. Look, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I never had the guts to. I sound like Chase, right? I like you a lot, Dana. I'll miss you so much while you're gone. Please write back._

_Love, Logan._

I wonder why she didn't open his letter. I also wonder why she wasn't writing back to any of her friends. I got up from her desk and looked around. I noticed her trash can was overflowing. I bent down next to it and picked up some papers. They were all addressed to her. I recognized some of it as Zoey's handwriting. Others I hadn't seen before. I wonder why they are in the trash. I saw a little case on her bookshelf. It was metal, and it was locked. I needed a key to get into it.

I looked around, wondering where she would hide a key. I stuck my hand in her pillowcase and found a paper. I looked at it, and read it carefully.

_Metal box key. Taped under desk._

I stuffed it back in the pillowcase, and went to the desk. I ran my hand under her desk and found the key. I took it and opened the box. Inside, I found 5 filled diaries and letters. I looked closer at the letters, and say they were all the ones I'd sent her. I smiled as I looked at them. I pulled out the diaries and took them to her bed. Maybe this will help me figure out more about her. The first diary was pink, and she'd written _Age 10_ on the inside cover. I flipped the page to the first one, and began reading.

_Dear Diary. _

_Today is my 10__th__ birthday! I'm so happy that I'm finally ten. I got a lot of cool presents, but there was one that was so different. It was a bunch of letters. I've already started looking at them. They are from my mommy. She lives in France, and I don't know her that well. Daddy told me that she left when I was two, and that is why I don't remember her. She sent me a picture of her and a girl that looked exactly like me!! Daddy told me that the girl was my twin sister, Sara. How cool is that!! I never knew I had a twin, but now I do. I asked Daddy why I'd never met Sara, and he said someday I will. I can't wait until then._

_Love your new owner, Dana Marie Cruz._

I flipped through the rest of the pages and saw that they were all about her friends, dad, thinking about my mom and me, and what she was doing. The next few diaries where dated as ages 11 and 12. The '13' diary was filled with things about PCA. I noticed one page about me. I started reading it.

_Dear Diary,_

_PCA is great. I've been thinking about Sara lately. I've been writing her letters. We've been talking about when we'll meet. Dad still doesn't like the idea of me going to meet her. I really want to meet her. This year, I signed up for the exchange program at PCA. I just didn't ask Dad about it. The program takes place in Paris, France, which is where mom and Sara live. I hope I get in, because I think dad would let me go then. What do you think diary? I talk to my mom and Sara twice a week on the phone. On Sundays and on Wednesdays. Today is Wednesday, so I'll call them tonight. I can't wait to tell Sara about the exchange program. I tell her everything, even though I've never met her. If I could have one wish, it would be to go to Paris and meet Sara. That's what I wished for on my 13__th__ birthday, but so far it hasn't come true. Most girls wish for ponies and toys and stuff, but my wish since I was 10 has been to go see Sara and Mom. Wow. I can't believe I filled this whole page with stuff about Sara and Paris. Oh, it's time to call Sara now. I have to call her at the same time each time I call, because of the time difference between California and Paris. Love, Dana. P.S: Logan asked me out, I turned him down though. Ha. Bye!_

She was really excited about talking to me and writing to me and everything. My friends thought it was so cool that I had a twin, and that we talked all the time. Dana really did tell me everything, and I did the same. We could talk for hours if we'd been able to. I guess I'll go to bed now, and tomorrow I'll be on my way to PCA.

--

**A/N: So I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I really liked this idea, and I couldn't resist. I'll probably update every few days, because this story is coming naturally. What'd you guys think?? Review!**

**-Breanna**


	2. Meeting The Friends

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the friends**

**AN: Okay, here's chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**--**

I woke up the next morning around four am. I don't know why, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I got up and took a shower first. When I was finished, I went to look in Dana's closet to see what she'd left here. I opened the doors and saw some red and black clothes. It was exactly like the stuff she'd worn while she was in Paris.

I pulled out a red tank top and jeans, with red flip flops. I brushed my hair and put on the little makeup that I'd seen Dana wear. By the time I was done, I could hear someone downstairs making breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to see Amanda making pancakes, Jake setting the table, and my dad reading the paper. Jake smiled at me, but everyone else continued without a thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, wondering which seat I was supposed to sit in. Jake came up behind me and whispered to me.

"You sit across from me." I nodded, and watched him sit down. Then, I finally sat down.

"You know Dana. You don't have to go back to PCA. You could stay here with us this year." My dad spoke up, and I looked up at him.

"Dad, we talked about this." I remembered Dana arguing with him about PCA, so this was easy. "I really want to go back there Dad."

"Alright. I'll take you to the airport after breakfast, on my way to work."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Jake bumped me under the table, and I looked up. He mouthed sorry and I nodded slightly. I had never eaten anything like this before. We were having chocolate chip pancakes, which I did know were Dana's favorite.

When it was time to go, I ran upstairs to get my bags. Jake came and helped me, and I was finally ready to go. I stood at the door, let Amanda hug me, and then looked to Jake. Amanda's eyes were on him too, telling him to hug me, without using words.

"So, you gonna hug me or what?" I joked and he rolled his eyes. But he did hug me. Somehow, I think his hug lasted a little to long, but I'm not sure. As he pulled away he whispered "It was nice meeting Dana's twin. See you soon, Sara." in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

The drive to the airport was silent, and Dad hugged me and then sent me off. I think he was mad that I wanted to go back to PCA, but it wasn't his choice. I checked in my bags, and boarded my plane right away. I sat in the window seat on the plane, and took out Dana's ipod. After scrolling through her songs, I could tell what kind of music she liked. I put it on shuffle, and soon fell asleep. I guess I was tired after all.

--

The lady next to me shook me lightly, waking me up. She told me we had landed and I thanked her politely. As I was getting off the plane, I noticed a big sign that said DANA CRUZ. I walked up to the girl holding it, and noticed her from the pictures. This was Zoey.

"Dana!" She screeched, hugging me tight. "I missed you!"

"Hey Zoey. I missed you too." I hugged her back, thinking about Dana.

"So, how was Paris?" She asked as we walked out of the airport ten minutes later.

"Uh…it was good. It was really pretty and I learned the language. It's too bad you couldn't have come too."

"Oh please. If I'd have come, I wouldn't of had a chance to miss you." We walked out to the taxi in silence, and sat side by side.

"So, did you think about your answer while you were away?" She asked, confusing me.

"Um…what answer?"

"To whether or not you're gonna date Logan! He's been waiting for you for three years and you forgot about it. Come on, D, that doesn't seem like you."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little jet-lagged. It was a long trip from Paris to Ohio and then here. But I did think about my answer some."

"And?" She looked eager and I knew this was something important.

"Well…I'm not sure. I think I need to see Logan again before I decide."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But believe me, if you don't mind my saying so, he's gotten hot over the last three years. I think you'll be impressed by how much he's matured too, and grown up. He's not such a player anymore, but he still has his ego issues."

"Uh…good to know."

"Not that you want my opinion, but I'll give it to you anyway. I think…you should give Logan a chance. But only one, and if he messes that up, then move on. He really missed you, D." She looked right at me, and I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Zoey."

My eyes drifted from hers as the school came into view. She turned to look and I let my eyes widen until she turned back around. It was so big. So this is my new school. This is Pacific Coast Academy.

When the taxi stopped in front of the gates, I noticed two brunette girls standing there. One of them was jumping and I could see her lips moving. The other was listening but watching us instead of the girl.

"Nicole and Lola thought that it'd be good to come out and meet you." Zoey explained when she saw I was watching them. I nodded, but I didn't know which was Lola and which was Nicole. Uh-oh.

When we got out, the jumping girl ran up to me and smothered me in a hug. I hugged her back and she was talking about how much she missed me. I've never heard anyone talk that fast before.

"Oh," She said, "by the way, this is Lola. She was our new roommate in 9th grade and has been until now. But she'll be moving in with Quinn so you can stay with us." The girl I now know is Nicole, explained really fast.

"Uh…that was nice of you." I looked at Lola and she gave me a half-smile.

"Let's go to the dorm and you can unpack if you want. We told the guys we'd meet them at Sushi Rox after you got settled in. Logan can't wait to see you." Nicole told me, and she said the last sentence in a sing-song voice.

"Okay." was all I said before Lola turned and walked off. Nicole grabbed one of my bags, the lightest, and took off after her. Zoey took the other one and I looked at her. "I could've carried them myself."

"Well, you said you were jet-lagged. We just thought this would be a nice thing." Zoey answered simply, as I followed her to the dorm.

When we got to room 101, I was completely shocked. Of course, I had to act like it was no big deal, since Dana would already know what it looked like. But now I know why she wanted to come back her so bad. It's beautiful.

The girls, minus Lola, helped me unpack. Once everything was put away, Nicole took out her cell phone and called the guys. I'm still not positive of who exactly 'the guys' are, but I pretended I did. She put them on speaker, and all four of us listened in.

"Hello?" said a voice, and I had no idea who we were talking to.

"Hey Chase! It's Nicole." Oh, now I know.

"And Lola, Dana and Zoey." Zoey said, and he laughed.

"I hate speakerphone." He laughed, and we heard a click. "Ha, now all three of us can hear you guys too."

"Ha ha, Chase. You're sooo funny." Lola rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Hi, Girls." Another voice said, and I sucked in my breath.

"Hey Michael. You guys ready to meet up at Sushi Rox?" Nicole asked, going to the closet and putting on her shoes.

"Uh…yea. We can't wait to see Dana, either."

"Okay. See you guys in…5 minutes?" Zoey asked.

"Yep. See you soon." Chase answered, and clicked the phone off.

We walk down to Sushi Rox, and I look around casually. I'm trying to take in everything, without anyone noticing. Lola pulls the door open and we walk in. Since I don't know what they guys look like, I wait and follow the girls.

On the walk down here, Lola told me that she is dating Michael. Zoey and Chase are just friends, but Nicole said they both like each other as more than that. Nicole is dating some other guy, that's not in the gang. His name is Chris.

Lola sits next to who I'm assuming is Michael, and Zoey sits between Nicole and Chase. That leaves me between Nicole and who I'm guessing is Logan. He looks at me as I sit down, and I smile at him slightly.

We order, and Zoey looks at me expectantly. I look away, because I don't know what she wants. I realize that Dana would be able to read her, but I can't. Maybe this will be harder than I thought.

"So…Dana, why don't you tell us the real reason you went to Paris? It can't just be because of school." Zoey says, and I know now that Dana never told them about me.

"Alright. Well, my mother and sister live there. Well, she was my twin. But…" They look at me waiting for me to continue. If I tell them this, I can't get out of being Dana.

"But what, Dana?" Lola asks, and I can feel the tears forming. They looked shocked, because Dana never cries, I know that. The tears will make them see how important this is.

"She…she…" I trail off, and they all watch me carefully.

**AN: I know, that was evil. I didn't want to put her telling them in this chapter. I'll update soon, I promise. I think I'm going to start writing Ch. 3 right now. Sorry it's so short guys. Review please!**

**-Breanna**


	3. The Call and Explosions

**Chapter 3 - The Call and Explosions.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: Chapter 3, hope you like it.**

**--**

"_She…she…" I trailed off._

"Dana, what about her?" Chase asked, and they all nodded.

"She d-" I was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Everyone looked down at their phones and I saw it was mine. I shrugged and picked it up, without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice on the other end. I could hear static which meant it was long distance.

"_Is this Dana Cruz?" _

"Yes, that's me."

"_We have some news for you, Miss."_

"Okay. What is it?"

"_We have just been informed that your sister, Sara Cruz, is alive. She is weak however, since she was going to be buried today. She doesn't remember anything, but she wishes to talk to someone that knows what happened. Your mother, Melissa Cruz, told us to call you, since you were the only one there that night."_

"I…are you sure? I mean, she didn't have a pulse that night…" The girls gave me wide eyes, and the guys looked freaked out. I mouthed 'my sister' and they nodded, but their expressions didn't change.

"_We're positive, miss. It must be shocking for you. Would you like to talk to her now, or is this a bad time?" _I bit my lip, and thought about it.

"I can talk to her now." I listened to voices, and I could hear my mom's voice.

"_Hello?" _I heard Dana's weak voice, and sucked in my breath.

"Hi, Sara. How…are you feeling?"

"_Good I guess. I don't remember feeling any different than this. Dana…if you're my twin…why aren't you here with me?"_

"I came back to the United States after we had a funeral for you, because I thought you were gone. If I'd have known, I'd still be there."

"_What happened that night? Why did everyone think I was…dead?"_

"We were at a party…and you had been talking to friends, and I went off to find my own people to talk to. Later on, I went to look for you, because I hadn't seen you for awhile. I looked everywhere, and then I heard a gunshot. I ran outside…and you…were laying…on the cement by the pool…with…blood coming from your head. I checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. I thought you were dead. It's a miracle that you're alive, Sara."

"_Wow. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."_

"It was no trouble. I'm just glad you're okay. I mean…I had just met you three years ago, and then that night happened…and I felt really bad. But…you're okay, and I'm so happy." Nicole had tears in her eyes, as did Lola. Zoey was biting her lip, trying to stay strong.

"_Dana…I was talking to mom about it. She thinks it would be a good idea for me to come there where you are. She said that after what happened, she doesn't think we should be apart anymore. If it's alright with you, I'll be coming there once I'm released from the hospital."_

"That…would be great. When do you think they will let you out?"

"_Uh…" _I could hear her asking about it. _"They said I'm doing really good. I can eat and drink and breathe on my own now, so they might let me out by tomorrow. I'd have to get my passport redone, since I don't have one because of what happened. Mom said I could be there by the end of this week. She's going to enroll me there later today."_

"That's so cool. I can't wait to see you again, Sara."

"_I have to go. I'll see you this week. Or…you can call me at mom's house tomorrow or the next day. Bye Dana."_

"Bye, Sara. See you soon. I'll call you soon too. And tell mom I'll be at the airport to pick you up when you get here."

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and looked at the gang.

"Is that what you were going to tell us? That…that your sister was thought to have died? Dana…that's so sad." Zoey said, still not letting herself cry.

"Dana…I'm so sorry about your sister. But she's coming here?" Nicole asked, "Not to be rude, but where will she stay?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to talk to the Dean about it, I guess." I told her, and she nodded.

"Hey, Dana? Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Logan asked, and Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…okay." I got up and followed him out and down to the beach. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your sister?"

"I didn't think there would ever be a reason for anyone to know. I mean…I had never even met her."

"You know…I always knew you were hiding something. I could see it in your eyes. But…I thought this was it. Maybe for awhile it was. But now…I can still see that you're hiding something. I just don't know what it is."

He couldn't possibly know that I'm not really Dana, could he? No, everyone thinks I'm Dana. Now that she is actually alive, she doesn't remember anything. I'm safe. As long as she never finds out that she isn't really Sara, then my secret is safe forever.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Logan." I tell him, but he just looks at me. "Why would you think I was hiding something?"

"You just seem different. You seem…confused. It almost seems like you have no idea who we are. Sometimes you say things that the Dana I know wouldn't say. What's going on with you?"

"Logan, I've been through so much this summer. And yet, you can still stand here and tell me I'm acting strange. I had to watch my twin sister's death and then her funeral, Logan. You don't understand."

"Maybe I would understand if I had known you even had a twin! And…you actually kept in touch with me. You didn't write back to me over the summer before 9th grade, and we didn't hear from you again. The Dean told us you were coming back, and we didn't know what to think. We don't even know you anymore, Dana!"

"I don't know why I didn't write back. I just thought that…maybe it would be easier for everyone if we didn't talk." I looked down at the sand, wondering what Dana had actually thought when she lost contact with her friends.

"Why would you think that? Right before you left I told you I liked you, and you said you liked me too. I thought maybe we could be together when you came back. You're so different now. I don't know what it is, but it's something."

"There's nothing different about me, Logan! I look exactly the same as I did then! Why can't you just forget about it?! You're wrong!" I turned to walk back to the sushi place, but he grabbed my arm.

"I know you look the same, but something else is so…" I pulled my arm away, but he continued. "I can't forget about it, because until I figure it out, it'll bug me."

"Then I guess it'll bug you forever, because there's nothing different about me!" I screamed, and he looked shocked.

"I know you're not going to tell me, but I will figure it out."

"NO YO-" He cut me off by kissing me. I never imagined my first kiss to be with the guy my twin sister was practically head over heels for. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Now I know what's different…you can't be…you're not…"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME?!"

He grabbed my shoulders and looked right in my eyes. "I know you're different. You're not Dana, are you?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, but he didn't let go. "WHY DO YOU THINK I'M NOT DANA? I'VE BEEN GONE THREE YEARS, I COULD HAVE CHANGED!"

"Dana did not change. You are not Dana."

"Yes I am." I said firmly, but inside I was wondering how he knew.

"No, you're not. Dana wouldn't have let me kiss her. She would've known what I was going to do before I even did it. She wouldn't give up when she tells me to let go of her, but you did. You have no idea who any of us are, do you?"

I bit my lip, and he looked at me. I didn't know what to say. He knew, and I have no idea how. I couldn't admit it to him, he'd tell everyone. They could probably even kick me out of PCA and even the country for plagiarizing a person and lying about my identity. I even used a different passport. I didn't even want to tell Jake, but I did. I can't tell Logan too.

"No, I am Dana. I…would never lie about something like this."

"Oh really. And I bet that you thought you were safe when you found out that your sister's memory is lost. She would never be able to tell anyone that you aren't really Dana. You know, they could do tests on you and her and see that you guys aren't really who they think you are."

"Logan, I AM DANA!" I screamed in his face, but he didn't flinch.

"Prove it."

I had no response. I didn't know how Dana would prove it to him, but I had to think fast. I thought about things Dana would say, and her attitude. I got it!

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I gave him the glare she taught me. He didn't look convinced.

"Because you can't. You don't know how she would prove to me that she's telling the truth. Because you aren't her."

I remembered Dana saying Logan was an egomaniac that lived for making out with girls. I know what she'd do.

"I can prove it. Close your eyes." He closed his eyes and I put my hands on his shoulders like I was going to kiss him. I leaned in close…and stepped on his foot!

"Ahh. What the? Why'd you do that?" He was bouncing around on one foot, holding the foot I'd just stepped on. "So, maybe you are Dana. But now I'm going to get you."

I took off running, and he was right behind me. I ran down the beach, and he was close behind. I thought I was far enough away from him to be safe, so I dropped to the sand. Not long after I had fell to the sand, he was falling on top of me. I screamed, and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Mhmmmmhmmm." I tried to talk, but he wouldn't move his hand.

"Don't talk. It's good to have you back, Cruz." He whispered in my ear. He got the Cruz part right, at least.

"Logan what are you doing to me?" I whispered back, looking right in his eyes.

He kissed me again. It was so…unreal. I've never felt like this before. Then something hit me. Logan doesn't like me, he likes Dana. I pulled back, and he looked confused. I like him, but he doesn't like me for me.

"I can't do this." I pushed him off me and sat up. I brushed the sand off and stood up and walked away. I felt bad, and looked over my shoulder. He was still sitting there, looking up at the sky.

When I got back to the sushi place, the gang was gone. I looked around, until the owner came up to me.

"Looking for your friends?" He asked and I nodded. "They left. Asked me to tell you and the boy that they'd be in the girls' lounge. Where's Logan?"

"Uh…he…decided to stay at the beach for awhile."

"You know, ever since you left, he's acted different. I guess he really likes you. Can't say that for many girls." He walked away, and I turned to leave. I stopped in my tracks. Logan was standing there looking at me.

"Logan…I…"

"I don't wanna hear it. Forget it. I can't believe I even like you! I thought you liked me back, at least you did in 8th grade. Maybe people really do change, or maybe they just pretend they do." He shook his head and turned to leave.

I wanted to stop him, I really did. I just…don't want to lie to him anymore. If I'd of known that this was what would come out of lying to everyone, I never would have started it. I want Logan to like me as me, and not as Dana. And now she's alright, and if he ever finds out I lied to him, he'll never forgive me.

**AN: Alright guys. Two chapters in one day. I'm actually going to start on the next one too, but I won't post it until I at least get some reviews on this chapter. What do you guys think is going to happen? Will Logan solve the case and see the difference between Sara and the real Dana when Dana comes to PCA? Will he forgive Sara if he does? Review guys!!**

**-Breanna**


	4. The Difference is in the Kiss

**Chapter 4 - The Difference is in the Kiss**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait, hope you like this. Read and Review!**

**Note: Since the story is told from Sara's point of view, she will refer to Dana as Dana, but obviously when someone talks to Dana they'll say Sara, and when they talk to Sara they'll say Dana. Just think opposites.**

**--**

Well, this week has been the worst week of my whole life. Logan, after our fight, has managed to avoid me completely. He's taking really drastic measures if you ask me. He doesn't sit with us at lunch, go with us to Sushi Rox, come hang out in the lounge, and he even skips all the classes I have with him, which is only two.

I've tried to apologize, but he won't listen to me. He told Chase and Michael that he thinks there is something different about me, and I'm trying to hide it. I have to be careful now, because the boys are always watching everything I do. Lola doesn't know what Dana was like before, so I'm safe when I'm around her.

When Dana gets here, Nicole will move in with Quinn and Lola. We decided that Zoey would stay with me and Dana, because she's the calmest. I don't think anyone wants to deal with Nicole unless they have to, especially not after what Dana's been through. Zoey offered to take a bunk, and give Dana the single bed, but I told her she should keep her bed. I would take the top, so that if something happened to Dana in the middle of the night, we wouldn't have to climb up the narrow ladder to get to her.

Plus, I know that when she was here before she had the bottom bunk. Even though I'm supposed to be her, I want some things to be the same for her. As long as I can come up with a good reason for my actions, Zoey won't suspect anything. She told me that she can't wait to meet my sister, and I just nodded. I had no idea what to say to that.

Today is Friday, and Zoey is going to come to the airport with me to pick up Dana. Well, we are supposed to be picking up 'Sara'. Nicole and Lola are going to stay here and wait, so Dana doesn't have to meet them all at the same time. We are getting ready to go right now, and Nicole is packing up the last of her things to move in with Lola and Quinn.

"Dana?" I hear Nicole ask, and I turn to look at her. "Does Sara like the color pink?"

"Uh…not as much as you, but yes she likes it a little. Her favorite color is actually purple though." Zoey looks at me as I say this, and I wonder what she's thinking.

"Wow, you guys are like total opposites." Nicole says, and I nod. "Does she like any black and red?"

"Not really. She wears red sometimes, but she hardly ever wears black. Just on the days when she feels fat, but don't tell her I told you that." Nicole laughs, and they both nod.

Nicole takes her stuff and walks out and across the hall. Zoey pulls her shirt over her head and slips on some flip flops. I pull on a red tank top, then layer a black one over it. Gosh, I hate these colors. I put on my black and red K-Swiss sneakers and look at Zoey. She's looking out the window, watching for the cab.

"It's here." She says in a flat voice, and I'm a little confused. Did Logan say something to her?

I follow her out of Brenner Hall and down to the gates, standing there are Lola, Nicole, Chase, Michael, and even Logan. I look at Zoey and she smiles.

"We came to say that we can't wait to meet your sister, and we'll be here when you guys get back." Nicole says, hugging me. I don't know why, but she's hugging me like I'm leaving forever.

Chase and Michael give me a high-five, and Lola smiles at me a little. Logan doesn't do anything, he just stands there. They are all looking at him, I wonder why. I have no idea what they are doing. Zoey is standing next to Logan and I see her nudge him in the ribs. He looks at them and then his eyes fall on me. Uh-oh.

"Look, Logan has something to say to you." Lola says, getting impatient. She goes over to him and pushes him in front of me. She hisses in his ear quietly, but I hear her. "Say it."

"Okay. Come here." He pulls me over away from them, so they won't listen in.

"What did you-"

"I'm getting there. So…I know I haven't been that nice to you lately. I shouldn't treat you like that, especially after the summer you've had. And now your sister is okay, and she's coming here. But Dana, I just…get this feeling whenever I'm around you. I feel like you're lying to me. Honestly, are you?"

I cross my fingers behind my back and say "No, of course not."

He grabs my hand, and I manage to uncross my fingers before he sees them. He holds both my hands in the air in front of him and looks me right in the eye. "Say it again."

"Let go of me! You have no right to touch me!" I pull my hands away and stare at him. "And FYI Logan, IF I was going to lie to you, I think I'd do it with something a little less important." I turn to walk away, but he pulls me back. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The gang looks over, and Logan just stares at me, but he did let go. I wait for the gang to turn back around to look back at Logan. I raise my eyebrows in a what-do-you-want sort of way. He watches me for a minute, and I just look right back at him.

"Why didn't you write back?" He asks softly. It's the first time he's spoke to me in this soft voice, and I wonder if he spoke to Dana in this voice.

"I don't know. I should have." I answer him in that same soft voice.

"Do you like me, Dana?" I bite my lip, and he watches me as I think it over. If I say yes, he might ask me out. If I say no, he'll be crushed, but that could be better in the long run. I look up into his eyes, and they seem to begging me to say yes.

"Logan…I…" At that exact moment the cab pulls up. "I'm sorry. I have to go. If I'm late, Sara will freak out."

"But Dana-" He grabs my arm to keep me from running.

"I'll see you as soon as I get back, Logan, I promise. I have to go." I look at him with the same pleading eyes that he just used on me. I whisper, "I have to."

"Why can't you answer me?" He whispers back, and pulls me closer to him. "It's simple really, yes or no?"

"Logan…I have to go." He pulls me up against him, and I blush a little. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I want to know your answer."

"Logan, I'll tell you when I get back, I promise. I have to go get…my sister." I almost said Dana, but I caught myself.

"Fine. Go get Sara. But when you get back…I'll be waiting." He says the words carefully, and kisses my cheek. He lets go, and I step back.

"Come on, Dana! We're gonna be late! You guys can have your little love-fest later!" Zoey calls, and they crack up. I glare at them, and they stop.

Logan follows me back over to the gates and watches Zoey and I get in the taxi. Zoey tells the driver where to go, and Nicole waves as we pull away.

"Leaving?" The driver asks, and Zoey shakes her head.

"We're going to pick up her sister." She points at me, and he nods.

--

We walk into the airport together and look at the flight list. It takes a minute for the screen to change from departing to arriving, so we wait a second. When it changes, my eyes scan the list carefully.

_Flight 614 from Paris, France. Estimated Arrival time: 7 minutes. Gate 26._

Zoey leads the way over to gate 26, and we sit and wait. After about 5 minutes, I notice a plane landing. I watch it until it gets to the building. It pulls right up to gate 26, and they connect the ramp to it's door. I look at the windows, but I can't see anyone.

Finally people start coming down the ramp, and I watch for Dana. Zoey stands up to get a better look, and I join her. I glance at the screen again, just to be sure.

_Flight 614 from Paris, France. Arrived: 1 minute, 40 seconds ago. Gate 26._

Zoey taps me on the shoulder, and I see her pointing at a girl with curly brown hair standing talking to the flight attendant. I walk up to them, and the lady looks up. Dana notices and turns to look. I smile and her eyes get wide.

We hug, and she holds tight to me. I feel Zoey's presence behind me, and I let go of Dana. I turn to look at Zoey, who is just smiling. Dana looks at her and I start to introduce them.

"Sara, this is my friend Zoey Brooks. Zoey, this is Sara." Zoey holds out her hand to shake, but Dana hugs her instead. I look at her confused and she smiles.

"After everything I've been through, I've decided to treat everyone I meet like I would a best friend. I can't take them for granted anymore, because I almost…died." She sighs but continues. "Mom told me that life is all about taking chances and having fun. If you just shake hands, you're not taking any chances."

"For some reason…I don't think many people are going to agree with you on that." Zoey says slowly, as to not hurt her feelings. Dana laughs, and we join her.

I quickly examine her outfit on the way over to baggage claim. She has on tight, faded jeans and a purple tank top with 'I'm the good twin' written in white letters. She has on white flip flops and her hair is pulled back with a white elastic.

We get to baggage claim and she immediately finds her purple suitcases. That's why I had picked purple, to be able to see easy. We go back out and get in the taxi, with me sitting in the middle. Dana looks around at everything with this odd look on her face, and when Zoey asks what's wrong she just shakes her head.

"I don't know…everything seems so oddly familiar." My eyes get wide and my stomach twists in knots as she says that.

"Maybe it's a twin thing." Zoey shrugs it off. Thank goodness she didn't think anything of that.

When the school comes into sight, Dana gets that same look on her face. I brush it off as nothing, and look up to see Nicole waving. We get out and Nicole starts jumping up and down, while Lola tries to get her to stop.

"Guys, this is my sister Sara. Sara, this is Nicole, Lola, Michael, Chase, and Logan." I point to each of them, and she smiles. I watch her as she goes and hugs both the girls, then Chase and Michael. She hugs Logan, but lets go quicker.

As she explains why she hugged them, I catch Logan's eye. He motions me over, but I shake my head. He glares at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to Sara and Dana alone?" He asks, and I glare at him this time.

"Oh sure. No problem. See you later, Dana. Nice meeting you, Sara." Nicole answered, and they all walked away.

"Let's go to the beach." Logan says, and Dana looks at me. I shrug and we follow him.

"What do you want, Logan?" I ask, and he knows that I mean business.

"I want…both of you to kiss me." I narrow my eyes at him, and Dana looks shocked.

"Why would we wanna kiss _you_?" I ask, and Dana laughs a little.

"Because I said so. I wanna see if just because you're twins means you kiss the same way." I roll my eyes, and I know there's no way of getting out of this now. He's made up his mind. "We'll start with you Dana."

"Oh boy." I roll my eyes and look at Dana, to see she's watching me carefully.

He grabs me and kisses me roughly. I'm shocked, but I manage to at least kiss him back. After about a minute, he pulls back and lets go of me. He seems to be thinking about something, and then he looks at Dana. Her eyes get wide, probably because of the way he grabbed me.

I watched him walk up and kiss her. She started kissing him back, and he wrapped his arms around her. She gripped his shirt, as they stood there making out right in front of me. Finally she pulled back, letting her eyes fall on me.

"You know, you guys do kiss differently. AND," I roll my eyes but Dana seems to be hanging on his every word. His eyes go from me to her and back to me. "I know for a fact that the girl I kissed in 8th grade is not you." He points at me and my eyes get wide.

"What are you-"

"You are not Dana Cruz," He states, then turns to Dana. "you are."

**AN: How was that? Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave you guys wondering. Chapter 5 should be up soon, but I'm not promising it. Check out my profile page to get the link to my online journal, where all my updates will be from now on. Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Breanna**


	5. Logan

_**Chapter 5 - Logan**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

_**AN: Okay, here goes chapter 5.**_

_**--**_

"_You are not Dana Cruz," He states, then turns to Dana. "you are."_

"Logan, you're out of your mind." I say, but I'm silently wondering what he'll do with this information. I look at Dana, and she looks back at me.

"No, you are. You pretended to be your twin sister! It all makes sense now! I knew you were hiding something, and this is it. You, miss actress, are Sara Cruz, not Dana. I knew there was something different about you." Logan says, and Dana watches my face.

I bite my lip, getting ready to tell the truth. "Alright, fine. I lied about my identity that night. I didn't think anyone would ever find out. I thought she…" I trailed off, busting into tears.

I felt someone put their arms around me and I look up to see that it was Dana. Does this mean she's not mad? Logan stood there with a shocked look on his face, probably surprised I admitted it.

Dana pulled me to her, hugging me tight. She whispered in my ear so Logan wouldn't hear. "Why did you lie to everyone?" I shrugged and she nodded. "That's why I thought everything looked so familiar, because I'd seen it before."

I nodded and cried, hugging her. "I'm so….sorry, Dana." I sobbed out, and Logan heard me.

"You should be sorry. You lied to everyone about who you and your sister were and-"

"SHUT UP." Dana screamed at him. "Nobody cares what you think, nobody ever did."

"You used to." He said simply, walking a little ways down the beach where he sat in the sand. He put his head in his hands.

"Do you wanna go to the dorm or…talk to Logan?" She asked, and I nodded toward Logan.

We snuck up behind him and sat down on opposite sides of him. He jumped when Dana put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." He insisted.

"No, of course not." She rolled her eyes behind his back and I smiled. "Come on, Logan. Talk to us."

"Why should I? First, I find out she lied to me about being you. Then you say that nobody cares about me."

"Logan, I'm sorry." I say, and he looks at me. "I really am."

"Whatever." He said, looking back at Dana. "You know, I thought I actually meant something to you."

He stood up to walk away and Dana jumped up next to him. She stood right in front of him, holding his arms. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. You mean a lot to me, Logan. I have my memory back now, I remember everything you told me in 8th grade. I'm sorry."

They were looking right in each other's eyes, and I didn't want to mess up their moment. I just sat there, watching my twin sister apologize to the boy I thought maybe I liked. They seemed to be making up using their eyes instead of words. I guess when you really like somebody, words don't matter.

"I forgive you." Logan said after awhile, and Dana looked at him then me. "I don't forgive you." He told me, and walked off.

Dana plopped down in the sand next to me, "Well, I tried. Who cares what he thinks?"

"You." I smiled, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well…only half of the time." She laughed and we stood up and walked back to the dorm. "So, why did you really lie to everyone?"

"I don't know. At first…it seemed like a good idea. Everything sort of fell into place after the first lie. I thought that you deserved to keep living because you had such a great life. You had PCA, Dad and Amanda and Jake, all your friends here, and…Logan. I was supposed to keep an eye on you that night, I failed, and it was my fault, so I was going to become you."

"Wow that's so…nice of you. So…if I hadn't been okay, does that mean you would have…dated Logan?" She looked down at her hands, blushing a little.

"Probably not. It wouldn't have felt right because he would have liked me as Dana, not as Sara."

"That makes me feel a little better. You…won't tell Logan what I'm about to say right?"

"Of course not."

"So, I guess you probably saw the letters at Dads. I read most of them, but I couldn't bring myself to read Logan's. I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't want to read it in ink. If I saw it written down…it would be true, and I couldn't deny it anymore…"

"Dana…I…opened his letter. I shouldn't have, but I did. I read it, and it was so…I don't know. I brought it with me, because I thought it was special. If you want to…"

"I do." She nodded, "I need to know."

"Why didn't you write back to anyone?"

"I don't know. I wanted to, but I was just…afraid that if I wrote back, they would convince me to stay. That sounds so stupid."

"No, it doesn't. Look, I have something to tell you about…Logan…from the other day." She looked up and stared right in my eyes. "But I don't want you to be mad."

"Whatever it is, I wanna know. If it has to do with Logan, it can't be good, but I'll forgive you. Him…I'm not so sure." She smiled a little and I nodded, still unsure.

"Okay. So, when I first got here, I sorta liked Logan." She nodded, "Well, we kinda had a fight, and he kissed me. So, earlier, that wasn't the first time I'd kissed Logan. I just…thought that if I was going to pull off being you…then I needed Logan to believe that I was you."

"You kissed Logan?" She bit her lip, and I was waiting for her to blow up at me. "And…he kissed me too. So…we need to talk to Logan."

"About what?" I asked, as she pulled me off to Logan's dorm.

"We need to know which one of us he really likes."

"Dana, you know he likes you. He hates me, because I lied to-"

"It's Logan. You'll learn."

She knocked roughly on the door and Chase opened it. He smiled, and I knew he hadn't found out yet. Thank goodness. Logan hadn't told anyone.

"Where is Logan?" Dana snapped, and Chase looked surprised. "Yea, I know. You didn't expect that. Well…you have a lot to find out Chase. Move."

She pulled me through the door and over to Logan's bed, where he was listening to his ipod. She snatched the headphones out of his ears and glared at him. He looked surprised that we were there, but he sat up anyway.

"Yes?"

"You kissed her! You're such a…jerk! You promised me, Logan! You promised!" She screamed, and Chase and Michael exchanged looks.

"Stop screaming at me! You're the one that left and wouldn't even keep in touch with me!"

"But, I didn't go to Paris and break the promise. I didn't have a boyfriend, I didn't even have any crushes! You told me you'd wait for me, and you didn't! I didn't even look at any guys while I was there, Logan! I hate you!"

"I hate you too! I don't know why I ever thought I could like you! You're such a…I don't even know the words to describe you. I thought you were the right girl for me, Dana, but you're not." He shook his head.

"Uh, dude, that's not-" Chase was cut off when Dana spun around to glare at him.

"I am Dana! She lied okay? I don't care if you guys are mad at her, but she told me why she did it, and I think it's the nicest thing _anyone_ has ever done for me. As of today, I am not friends with anyone at this school except Sara, Zoey, Nicole and maybe that Lola girl." She turned back to Logan. "Don't you ever talk to me again." She said the words so harshly that I didn't know what to think.

"Dana, what do we-" Michael started but Dana glared at him too.

"You are friends with him! He's your roommate! I don't want to talk to anyone that has anything to do with Logan Reese. And Chase, if you still like Zoey, you better choose, Logan or her. Zoey will take my side, like always, and I'm sorry if that screws with your guys friendship, but I never want to see Logan again. If that means loosing two of my other best friends in the process, so be it!"

She turned and I followed her out the door. Chase and Michael followed us out, saying they would stop being his friend. She shook her head, and we started down the hall. I turned to look over my shoulder at them, and I shrugged and mouth 'I'm sorry'. They nodded, and I saw Logan looking at the doorway. Some other kids were looking out their doors now too.

"Dana, wait!" Logan yelled, and she spun around.

"WHAT!?"

"Why are you acting like this? You act like I mean nothing to you, Dana. Why are you doing this to me? I'm sorry I kissed Sara, okay? I thought she was you…and you know that. I waited three years for you, and now you're telling me that I can't even talk to you? I thought I meant more than that to you."

He turned and walked back into his dorm, and all eyes turned to Dana. She was crying. I put my arm around her, waved at the guys and lead her back to room 101.

--

I opened the door and let Dana go in first. Lola and Nicole were sitting on the floor, talking to Zoey. Zoey's eyes got wide when she saw her, and the other two turned to look.

"Sara, what hap-" Zoey started and I shook my head.

"I'm Sara. I lied. I'm sorry." I said it softly, almost afraid of their reaction.

"It's…okay." Zoey said, and then the realization hit her. "Dana, what's wrong? You never cry, this must be serious."

Dana laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow. I sat down next to her, rubbing her back, and looked at the girls worried faces.

"She and Logan got into a fight…" I explained everything that had happened, and how Dana had told all three of them not to talk to her anymore. Zoey looked surprised, but she nodded.

"Dana, if it means that much to you, I'll stop being friends with Chase." A disappointed look crossed over her face as she said it, but I knew she meant it.

"Yea, we'll sit somewhere else at lunch, and we won't talk to them or anything." Nicole said, and Lola nodded.

Dana sat up and looked around. "I'm so sorry guys. I just…can't deal with him right now."

"Dana, this might not be a good time to ask…but do you still want to see that letter from Logan…?"

"Oh, yea. Get it please."

I went to my bed and got the letter out of my pillowcase. I jumped down and gave it to her, and she slowly took it out. She unfolded it and read it silently. **(If you don't remember what it says, go to Chapter 1)**

Her eyes welled up with tears again, and she folded it back up. She stood up and looked at us. We were waiting for some kind of reaction. She looked down at her feet, then back at us. She locked her eyes with mine.

"I am so stupid." She said, without breaking eye contact. "I have to talk to Logan."

She dropped the letter in front of the girls and they turned so they could all read it at the same time. When they were finished, Nicole had tears in her eyes.

"That was so sweet of him." Zoey said, and Lola agreed. Nicole wiped her eyes and laughed.

"Look at me, it wasn't even for me but I'm still crying."

"Go talk to him, D. You both deserve to talk." Zoey told her and she nodded.

"You're right. We need to talk about this. I'll be back soon." She left, and the girls started gushing about how sweet Logan was in that letter.

**(Dana's Point Of View.)**

I walked back to Logan's dorm, with the letter in my hand. I knocked on the door, and Chase finally opened it. He gave me this look, almost telling me to go back.

"I need to talk to Logan." He nodded, but the look was still there. He moved out of the way, to show Logan laying on his bed, his back to us.

I walked up and tapped him on the back. He turned over and glared when he saw me. He shot Chase a look, who just shrugged. He pulled his headphones out of his ear and spoke in a harsh voice. "Leave me alone."

"Logan…I wanted to talk to you…about this." I held up the letter and his eyes softened slightly.

"You got it." He stated, almost like he hadn't been sure.

I nodded. "I hadn't read it until today. When I got it, I was afraid to open it, because I knew what would be inside. Sara found it, read it, and brought it with her. She gave it to me, because she thought it was something I needed to see."

"And?"

"Logan, what you wrote in that letter was so…sweet. I've never seen that side of you before. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was my mistake. You…deserve so much better than me."

"I don't want anyone better than you, because nobody is better than you."

"Logan…that's what I'm talking about. How come I'm just now seeing this side of you? I wish I'd seen it in 8th grade."

He looked down and was silent for awhile. "You said you hated me. You have no idea how much that hurt."

"Yes I do. I felt the same thing when you said you hated me. We took a million steps backward, when we need to be going forward."

"It's not like I wanted to hurt you. If I had known that I was kissing Sara, I never would have. I don't like her…I like you."

"Sara likes you though, but she said she could never date you knowing that I was the one you really liked. She said that's why she never told you that she liked you, because she didn't want to hurt you. She knew that when I got here, you'd probably find the difference and be crushed. She hates it that you're mad at her, but she understands why."

"I'm not really mad at her. I'm just upset that she lied to me."

"I know you are. But she doesn't believe me."

"I'll talk to her later." I nodded and he stood up. "You have no idea what you do to me, Cruz."

"I know more than you realize. Let's go to the beach, and Sara can meet us there. You guys need to talk."

"Fine. Call her." I took out my phone and dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Sara. Can you meet me and Logan at the beach in…5 minutes? He wants to talk to you…okay…great…okay, bye."

We walked down to the beach together, and I caught Logan sneaking glances at me. When we finally got down there, she was already there, sitting in the sand and staring out into the sea. I sat down beside her, but she didn't look up. Logan sat down on the other side of her, but she still didn't move. I waved my hand in front of her face, and gave Logan a worried look. What was she thinking about? I didn't know.

**AN: What is Sara thinking about? The next chapter will probably be all Sara's point of view and tell what she thought about while Dana and Logan were making up. It will lead up to the beach, then go deeper into details. Don't let that confuse you. I'm picturing about 10 chapters for this story and then probably a sequel. Reviews make updates come faster!**

**-Breanna**


	6. The Killer

**Chapter 6 - The Killer.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: This chapter will start with when Dana left to talk to Logan, and go past when they meet up at the beach. This is what Sara did during their talk. Hope you like it. Review!**

**--**

**(Sara's Point Of View)**

Once Dana left, the girls started gushing about how sweet Logan was. I didn't really listen to them, and I zoned out. I started thinking about things.

I thought about Jake, and mom, and dad, and Amanda. I thought about Aleigh, my best friend back in France. They all, minus Jake, thought that Sara was dead. I needed to tell them, and hope they forgive me. I know Mom will be more than happy, even if I did lie. Dad won't think much of it, because he never met me before. Amanda hadn't met me either, so I knew she wouldn't have any thoughts about it. The only person I was worried about was Aleigh.

Aleigh Brittanson used to be the only person that understood me, until I met Dana. Aleigh and I used to do everything together. Since I told everyone I was Dana, I had to sit through my own funeral. Aleigh sat by Mom and I, and she cried the whole time. Aleigh was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She understood everything I told her, even if she couldn't really relate.

I looked at my phone. I'd call Aleigh later and explain. Maybe, with a little luck and a lot of apologizing, she'd forgive me. Then I'd call Mom and tell her the truth.

I started thinking about the night that caused all of this. It was hard to remember everything that was said at the party, but I do remember when Dana came up to talk to me about the boy she was going off with.

She had been so easygoing when it came to boys, but she didn't flirt with them. Now I knew why. She and Logan had a promise, and she hadn't broken it. The boy, whoever he was, had just been talking to her.

I wonder who that boy was. I need to know. It'll scare me forever if I don't know who it is. Just then, my phone vibrated and I had a new text. I looked at the number, and immediately knew it was from Paris.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_I know that your sister is okay. I know that I didn't do a good job. I will get her, and you. Neither of you will live to turn 18, if I have to die trying. Have a great day._

I read the screen again and again. Who was this? Why did they want to hurt me? From the sounds of it, this was the person that tried to kill Dana. I text back and asked who it was. Minutes later, I had a new text.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_Like I'm going to tell you who I am. I tried to kill your sister, but I failed. I was planning on getting you next, but you fled back to the USA. I will get you, no matter what. Sara and Dana Cruz will not be celebrating any more birthdays. Enjoy you last months at Pacific Coast Academy._

Crap! He knows where we are. How could he know? I don't-. I was cut off from my thoughts by another text.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_I have inside sources where you are. They will tell me everything you two do, right when you do it. Look at this attachment, and see what I mean. I got this right as it was happening. Nobody else was around to see it, so how did it get back to me? Only I know the answer._

I opened the attachment and gasped. It was a little video thing. It showed me running down the beach, and falling to the sand. It showed Logan running up too, and falling on top of me. It showed him covering my mouth, and kissing me. It stopped there.

_PS: If you don't help me get your sister, I'll send her this attachment. I bet she'd love to know you were flirting AND making out with Logan huh? Either way, you're hurting her. Have fun, and if you don't answer any questions I ask you, Dana will be receiving this picture very soon._

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't help this guy _get_ Dana, but I didn't want her to see that clip either. She forgave me once, but she won't do it again. Right then, my phone rang. It was Dana.

"Hello?"

"Uh…sure, I can meet you there…okay…later."

I hung up and started toward the beach. On the walk down there I tried to think of a way to find out who this guy was. I had no idea who could possibly want to kill Dana and I.

When I got to the beach, I sat down in the sand and looked out at the water, as if the answer would appear on the horizon. I heard Dana and Logan come up and sit on opposite sides of me, but I didn't move. Dana waved her hand in front of my face, but I still didn't move. I was thinking back to Dana's funeral.

_I was sitting by Aleigh, who was sobbing. I looked up and looked over toward the doors. A guy was standing there, dressed in black, of course. He just had this…mysterious look about him._

_I watched him as he looked over at the front, where Mom was talking about how great of a daughter 'Sara' was. I was thinking about how she wasn't even talking about the right person. _

_I looked back at that guy at the same minute he looked at me. He gave me this look, daring me to break eye contact. I didn't, and neither did he. He put his hand down to his side, and I followed his hand. He made a gun out of his thumb and index finger. He pulled his thumb down slowly like he was pulling a trigger._

_My eyes got wide and he smirked. He pointed to a picture of me, that was hanging on the wall. It was used as a picture of Dana, but it wasn't. He pointed his fingers at it, and did the thumb thing again. _

_It was like he was trying to tell me he had killed her._

The last sentence ran through my head over and over again, as I came back to reality. Why hadn't I thought of this before? How could I forget about that important thing? How could I be so stupid?

I closed my eyes, and laid down on the sand. I opened my eyes and both Dana and Logan were looking at me.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? You look so zoned out?" Dana asks, a little unsure of what she means.

"I was thinking about…" I drift off as my eyes go from Dana to Logan and back to Dana. "The funeral we had for you."

"What about it?" Logan asks.

"There was this guy there…" I told them all about it, and Dana looked freaked out. Right then, I got a text.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_Good job, you cracked the code. Now that you all three know about it, it shouldn't be that hard for you when I kill your sister. First her, then you, then Logan. Why Logan you ask? Because now he knows about it too. See, that's what you get for telling him._

I gasped without meaning to, and they both looked at me. I started to close my phone, but Dana made a grab for it. She was quick, but I was better. I pulled it away from her, toward Logan, and he started to grab it too. I laid back into the sand, which is as far away as I could get.

Dana moved up behind me, and pinned my arms behind my head. She smiled a little, and asked for the phone. I shook my head and Logan moved to sit on my legs. He made a grab for the phone, but I moved as best I could and he missed it.

"Give it." Dana said, and I shook my head again.

She finally got it from me, and ran. Logan followed her, and I just laid there. Not to far away, they were reading the text. They came back over, faces white, laughter gone.

"Who…who sent this?"

"The guy I just told you about." I closed my eyes, and my face turned red from shame.

She handed my phone back right as I got yet another text.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_Well, now I have another picture of you and Logan to work with. Just cut Dana out of it, and there you go. Here's my first question: What is your and Dana's roommate's name? I'll have to keep an eye on her too._

I looked up and Dana and Logan were watching me. Dana held out her hand to see it, but I told her no. I thought about if I should actually text back with Zoey's name. I decided not to, and closed my phone. Within seconds, both mine and Dana's phones vibrated. We both had texts, and she looked up at me.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_To: Sara Cruz; Dana Cruz._

_Sara - here's your punishment._

_Dana - here's what Sara was doing while you were in the hospital in France._

I looked up and Dana's eyes got big. Logan was reading over her shoulder. I clicked the first attachment and it was the clip. I watched their faces as they watched it, and Logan looked up at me. He gave me a look that said how-did-he-get-that. I shrugged as Dana looked up.

She looked between Logan and I, then back at her phone. Logan started to look, but she pushed him away. He came over and looked over my shoulder instead. I opened the second attachment, and it was from when Logan told me and Dana to kiss him. However, Dana was cut out of it to make it look like Logan and I were making out. Dana's eyes got wide and I knew she thought what the guy had wanted her too. The last attachment was from just now, with Logan sitting on my legs. Of course, you couldn't see Dana.

"I hate you." She looked right at me, and the words stung. "I thought I could trust you."

"Dana those pictures…" Logan started, but he trailed off with nothing to say. "You were there when those pictures were taken. The first day you got here…and then just now. Dana, they cut you out of the picture to make you think exactly what they wanted, and you are."

"What about the clip, then?"

"That…that actually happened. But, they stopped the clip early. Right after what you saw, I pushed him off and told him I couldn't do that. I didn't want to kiss him if he thought I was you."

"That was the only time you kissed him?"

"Yes. Until that first day when you were here, and he wanted both of us to kiss him. That…was the second time."

"Logan, is that true?" I could see the hurt in her eyes, and I'm pretty sure Logan could too. He nodded, and she looked back at me. "I can't believe you though, because I don't know who is telling me the truth and who's not."

I had the same hurt in my eyes, and she must have seen it, because her face softened a little. How could she not believe me? I'm her twin! This guy that is texting her this stuff, is the guy that tried to kill her.

"Why would you want to believe the guy that almost killed you?" I asked, and she looked down at her feet.

"Because…I don't know. I don't know who to trust, if anyone." My phone vibrated and she looked up.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_Well, this is going better than I expected. As long as she keeps on believing me, I can get her to trust anything I tell her. And then, when I come to that little boarding school of yours, she will trust me. Maybe I'll be there sooner than I planned. _

My face went white, and Logan was reading over my shoulder now. Dana looked at us, but I didn't want her to see this text. Logan looked at me with wide eyes, and took in a shaky breath. Logan's phone vibrated next.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_Well, Mr. Reese. Your turn will be coming soon too. But first…I have some other things to take care of. Have a good day._

I looked at Logan's text, and my phone rang. My eyes went wide, hoping it wasn't him. I looked at the caller ID. It was him. I clicked speaker phone, and we all sat down in the sand.

"Hello?" I said in a shaky voice.

"I know that I'm on speaker phone, so I won't have to make this call more than once. But this first call doesn't really concern Logan and Dana. It's more of something that will mess with little miss Sara's head."

"What is it?"

"You know your friend, Aleigh Brittanson?"

"Don't you hurt Aleigh. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does. She's been going around talking about who could have killed her best friend. She is more involved that you know. But of course you wouldn't know, because you fled right after the funeral. She doesn't even know that Dana is okay, because nobody told her."

"Leave Aleigh alone."

"I'm afraid that's not an option. But since I'm in Paris, and she's in Paris, that means I can get her first."

"NO! Leave her alone!"

"Watch it. You better not talk to me like that. So, soon Aleigh Brittanson won't be okay either. That's four of you. Have a good day, little miss Sara, because you never know which will be your last."

He hung up, and I looked around at Dana and Logan. We have to warn Aleigh.

**AN: Wow, tough chapter. I had no idea what I was going to make of this chapter, but now that it's finished, I think it fits in perfectly. Next chapter coming soon! Reviews make better updates come faster.**

**New Summary: She didn't die that night, like we thought she had. But now that she's okay, her killer is coming back for more. And this time, he's after me, her, her crush, and my best friend. Dana/Logan, Sara/Logan, Aleigh/Michael, Lola/OC, Nicole/OC, Zoey/Chase, Zoey/OC, Chase/Aleigh, Sara/OC. Some slight Lola/Michael, Nicole/Michael, and Aleigh/Chase. Possible Aleigh/Logan and Sara/Chase eventually.**

**-Breanna**


	7. Protecting Aleigh

_**Chapter 7 - Protecting Aleigh.**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

_**AN: Here's chapter 7, hope you like it. I'm now going to put a small description of what is in this chapter, at the top. If there's something on the description that's not in the chapter, please let me know.**_

_**In This Chapter: The person that tried to kill Dana is back, but now he's after Sara's best friend, Aleigh. Aleigh still has no idea about the lies Sara told, so protecting her could be hard. Sara, Dana, and Logan need to find a way for her to get out of Paris and to a safer place. The killer has also stated that he wants to hurt, or even kill, everybody involved in Sara and Dana's lives. Aleigh will be the hardest to protect, because she's so stubborn.**_

_**--**_

_**(Sara's Point of View)**_

_We're sitting in class. I've been freaking out all weekend trying to get through to Aleigh. I explained to her why I lied, and told her I was sorry. She screamed at me for about 10 minutes about how friends don't lie to each other. Then she explained that she never wanted to see, hear, or talk to me ever again._

_I tried to tell her about the killer, but she wouldn't listen to me. I told her it was important, but she said I was trying to scare her. I don't know what to do. We have to get her out of there, before it's to late._

_I looked down and saw a note laying on my desk. I looked around, with fear, for the sender. Logan and Dana, who were sitting together, were looking at me. I pointed at the note, and they nodded. It was from them. I was sitting by Lola, because there weren't any other seats. I unfolded the note to see Logan's scribbles that he calls writing on the page._

_-S- Need to get Aleigh out of Paris ASAP. D just got text from killer, forwarded it to your phone. Check 4 it. He's ready to attack A. Need to get her to PCA before he can get to her. Booked a flight to Paris for us on my dads private plane. It can hold five people, so we can all fit. If A doesn't come with us, she may not have a chance. Meet us at the gates after this class. Limo will take us to the airport and we'll be on our way. -L-_

I looked back over there and nodded at him. I pulled out my phone under the table, and when the teacher wasn't looking, checked for texts. I had one, from Dana. I saw Lola looking down slightly to see what I was doing. I pointed the phone away, and she sighed. She pulled her own phone out and sent me a text.

_Why can't I see?_

_Private._ was all I text her back with, and she rolled her eyes and put her phone away. I quickly opened Dana's text, and read it silently.

_Forwarded Text._

_From: 1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_To: Dana Cruz. _

_Aleigh Brittanson is first on my list. She will not know what hit her because she won't listen to Sara. That's exactly what I hoped for. _

I looked over at them again, and Dana shrugged. She was worried, and I'm usually the one that gets worried.

"Miss Cruz?" The teacher asked, and both our heads shot forward. "Something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No." Dana looked away, not making eye contact. That's what she does every time she gets in trouble. I echoed her, but Mrs. Taylor, our history teacher, didn't look convinced.

"I was going to let the phones under the desks go, but if you girls won't tell me what is so important that it can't wait 10 minutes, then I'll need to confiscate your phones." Dana's eyes got wide.

"How…long would you keep them?"

"Until Thanksgiving Break."

"Uh…well…what was so important was that…this text I got…Sara needed to see it."

"Let me see the text." We both did the same thing. We closed our eyes for a second, and opened them and exchanged glances. Mrs. Taylor walked up to me, and I re-opened the text.

"Read it out loud." Someone in the back said, but when Dana looked, nobody moved.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Mrs. Taylor spoke carefully as she began reading the text. "_Aleigh Brittanson is first on my list. She will not know what hit her because she won't listen to Sara. That's exactly what I hoped for._"

Mrs. Taylor looked shocked. Dana hit her head against the desk. My phone vibrated, and the whole class turned to look. Mrs. Taylor looked at it, but she didn't know how to open the text. Next, Dana's phone vibrated. Then, seconds later, Logan's went off too.

"You three, hall now." We followed Mrs. Taylor into the hall, while the rest of the class laughed at us. "What is this about?" She slammed the door, and it scared the crap out of me. Even Dana jumped a little.

"Mrs. Taylor…" Logan trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Answer me this, then. Who is Aleigh Brittanson and why is she first on this person's list?"

"Aleigh is my best friend from Paris. She…she's been going around talking about who tried to…kill Dana. The killer is who text us, he wants to hurt us. Me, Logan, Dana, Aleigh and everyone else that has anything to do with us. Our…roommates…Mine and Dana's parents…"

"And who text all three of you just now?"

"We don't know…may we look?" Dana asked, fear written all over her face.

"I suppose."

We all three exchanged a glance, before opening the new text. First thing, I saw the phone number. It was him.

"Read them out loud." Mrs. Taylor said, and we nodded in unison. "Dana, you first, then Sara, and then Logan."

"_Well, it looks like more people know about our little talks now. Should I add them to my list too? No, it's not their fault that you got caught reading my texts in class. What would Daddy think of this, little miss Dana?"_ She looked up, and Mrs. Taylor nodded at me.

"_Little miss Sara. It's a good thing you didn't let Lola see, or else she would be on my list after Logan. Wouldn't want that now would we? As for Miss Aleigh, I have an 'appointment' with her tonight, if you can call it that. You, of all people, know that Aleigh is home alone from 6pm to 11pm. That's the perfect time to get her. But of course, that's noon to 5pm California time. And you have classes all day. Looks like you have no hope of getting to her before I do. That's right, I know you three are planning on coming and taking her back there with you. See you soon, little miss Sara. And have a wonderful day."_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and Mrs. Taylor looked concerned. I looked at Dana and Logan and they knew. We had to get to Aleigh. I started crying, and Logan had to hold me up.

"Sara?" Mrs. Taylor asked carefully.

"We…we have…to get…to…her…we have to." I sobbed out. "We can't let him…hurt Aleigh."

"Mrs. Taylor, can we please go? We really need to go, we have to get to Paris right now. Logan already talked to the Dean about it. Please Mrs. Taylor." I've never seen Dana beg, and I have a feeling this is as close as it gets.

"Well…alright. Go. Save your friend. But if I find out that this was all a-" We nodded and took off running.

I ran out the doors, right beside Dana, as we followed Logan to the gates. We ran out, and a limo was waiting for us. We practically dove in the backseat, and Logan told the driver to get us to the airport as fast as humanely possible.

Fifteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds later, we were getting out of the limo and running up the steps onto the Reese Private Jet. We sat down, and within minutes, we were in the air.

I managed to fall asleep, as did Dana, but Logan stayed awake the whole time. Once I woke up and watched him check his watch, look out the window, then back at his watch. When he saw that I was awake, he smiled a little.

"Hey…"

"Hi." I looked at him for a minute, thinking about when I'd met him, and then I was crying again.

He moved over next to me and put his arms around me. He pulled me close to him, and whispered that it would be okay, that we'd get to her in time. At this point, I can only hope that he is right.

"Sara…" He muttered, and I looked up at him. He wiped my tears away with his thumb, and looked in my eyes. "You're too pretty to cry."

Suddenly, he was kissing me. I don't know how it happened, but he just kissed me. I kissed him back, and I have no reason for that. He moved the bar between us, and pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss, pulling me on his lap now. I moaned into his mouth, and he was pulling me so close that he was falling backwards onto the next seat. I gripped his shirt in my fists, and he was holding me tight against his body.

I swear we made-out for about 5 minutes. I don't know how we did, but when we pulled back we were both out of breath. He started to kiss me again, but I pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this…Dana's right there…and you like her…not me." I started to get up, but he held me down.

"Come on Sara. How often do you get the chance to secretly make-out with your sister's almost boyfriend?"

"Well…never…but it just wouldn't be right. We're right here beside her. If she wakes up and sees us, we'll both be in big trouble."

"So let's go to the back…it's more private back there. It's where the captain sleeps when he has to stay at the airport somewhere while my dad is shooting or something."

He pushed me up and took my hand. He lead me to this little room, which had a pull-out couch in it. He locked the door, and sat me down on the couch.

"Logan…this isn't…"

He kissed me again, rougher this time. He pushed me down on the couch, and held himself over me. As much as I wanted to…I couldn't stop this. I wanted it so much, but I also didn't want to hurt Dana. But technically, they aren't dating…so would that make him cheating on her? No, it doesn't.

--

We finally arrived in Paris. We got a taxi to take us to Aleigh's house, as it was about 4:30 Paris time. We got to Aleigh's house at 4:40pm. We asked the taxi to wait, and he agreed. We ran up to Aleigh's door, and I knocked sharply on it.

Her mom, Leah, opened the door and looked surprised to see me. I knew Aleigh had told her about my lies, because at the same time, she had a disapproving look on her face. She looked from me, to Dana, to Logan, and then to the taxi that was waiting.

"Can I help you kids?"

"We need to see Aleigh. We need to…right now." I said, trying not to scare her.

"I have to go soon…"

"Listen, Mrs. Brittanson, we need to talk to Aleigh right now."

"Do you have a reason?" I glanced at my watch, 15 minutes until 5. We need to hurry this up.

"Mrs. Brittanson, if we don't see Aleigh right now…something could happen to her. Something that…could kill her." Leah's eyes got big, and she turned and went up the steps.

We waited on the porch and soon I could hear yelling. Aleigh didn't want to see us, but her mom would convince her. Two minutes later, Aleigh came stomping down the steps, her mom right behind her. She came over to the door and glared at us.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Look, I think we need to talk about this inside." Mrs. Brittanson said and we followed her into the all-too-familiar living room.

"Look, Aleigh, I know you're mad at me. But there's something you need to know. The person that tried to kill Dana that night…he's still out there. He's been texting us, telling us how he's planning on 'getting' us. We just got a text from him today, saying that he was going to get you first. He wants to get you because you've been talking to people about who could have killed Dana. He wants you dead, Aleigh. If you don't come with us, back to the United States, he might just do it." I explained to her and she looked scared.

"Why do I have to go today?" She asked, her mean look gone, replaced with fear.

"Aleigh, he sent us a text saying that he knows that you are home alone from 6 to 11, and he's going to get you tonight while nobody's home. You…have to come with us. Don't bring anything, just come. You can borrow stuff from me, Dana and the other girls at PCA. You have to get out of here now, Aleigh."

The clock struck five, and Aleigh's eyes got big. I exchanged a look between Dana and Logan, and then looked back at Aleigh. She stood up, and took off us the stairs. Within minutes, she was coming back down with a backpack on her back.

"I have to bring this stuff. It's like…my toothbrush, toothpaste…that stuff. Mom, I'll call you soon, okay?"

They hugged, and Aleigh followed us out to the taxi. She turned before getting in and waved at her mom. Aleigh wouldn't look at us for awhile. I knew that meant she was crying. I put my arm around her, but she shrugged it off, wiping her eyes.

When we got the airport, we got on the plane in silence. Logan and Dana sat together, and I was going to sit by Aleigh. She plopped down in her seat, and didn't look at anyone the whole time. It was so hard, but I didn't push her to talk to us.

Finally, we landed. Logan got off first, then Dana, then me, and then Aleigh. Aleigh kept her head down the whole time. When we got in the taxi, she looked out the window, taking in the scenery. She always said she wanted to come see what the USA looked like, but I know this wasn't a very good reason to.

Suddenly, I got a text. All eyes turned to me, even Aleigh's. I opened the text and read it to myself.

_1-655-213-2056. Unknown Name._

_Well, you saved your little friend this time. But I'm still coming to Pacific Coast Academy soon. Be ready._

**AN: Okay, how was that? It was a little boring toward the end I think, but what can I say. Next chapter, Aleigh meets the gang. Dana and Logan get a little further in their relationship, even if it's not that far. And lastly, Sara finally breaks down. Review!!**

**-Breanna**


	8. Possible Problems

**Switching Lives**

**Chapter 8 - Possible Problems**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you guys are still with this story, because it would mean a lot if you are. Thanks!**

**--**

**(Sara's Point of View)**

I walked down to the beach in silence, wondering how the killer possibly thinks he can hurt Aleigh when we are in a boarding school. I mean, doesn't that tell him something? He shouldn't be able to get to us here, but somehow I think he will, and that scares me. I don't like walking around by myself anymore, unless I absolutely must. Dana and I have been walking to class together, as well as Aleigh with us.

"Hey, Sara." I hear and turn to see Logan.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Not much. I've just been thinking about how the killer could possibly come hurt us while we're in PCA, you know?"

"Yeah, I wonder about that sometimes too. It's pretty crazy, but then again, we have no idea what this guy is capable of."

"Exactly. That's what scares me. I mean, he could be standing right in front of me and I wouldn't even know it. I hate that I don't know what he looks like." I said, feeling like a chicken.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think anything is going to happen to you or anyone else."

"Logan, we need to talk about…what happened on the plane." I whispered the last part, hating that I'd betrayed Dana like that.

"Look, Sara, I know it was wrong. I'm sorry. I never should've tried to force you to make-out with me, especially when I'm dating your sister. It wasn't fair to Dana, and it really wasn't fair to you, because the whole time, I was thinking about Dana. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Logan. I don't…like you like that anyway. Dana is the girl for you, everyone knows it, so just…don't hurt her. She needs someone like you to be nice to her and prove to her that all guys aren't jerks."

"Thanks for understanding, Sara." He said as I stood up, walking away. I didn't know what else to say anyway.

**(Logan's Point Of View)**

I finally talked to Sara about the mistake I made in kissing her. I need to talk to Dana about it; I don't want any secrets between us ever again. I got up and walked back to room 101, which Zoey had recently moved out of, into a room with Nicole and Lola, while Quinn returned to a private room. Aleigh, Dana, and Sara were going to share room 101 for the time while Aleigh was here.

I reached the door to the room and could hear music inside; Dana's music. I pushed open the door to find Dana sitting on her bed, textbooks open in front of her, studying. The music was on, but if she heard it, it didn't show. I walked over and she looked up, and smiled.

"Hey." She smiled, moving to make room for me on her bed.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes actually. I need to talk to you about something I did…that I shouldn't of."

"Uh, okay." She said, the confusion apparent on her face.

"Look Dana, on the plane while you were asleep, I sort of made-out with Sara. And I'm sorry, because I know it was a mistake. The whole time I was thinking about you." My voice dropped to a whisper as I said the last part. "I'm so sorry, Dana."

She had this look on her face, and I knew she was hurt. "I think…we need to take some time off from this friendship or whatever it is we have, because right now, friends is the last thing I want to be with you."

"I said I was sorry Dana. Come on, don't be like this."

"I can't Logan. I can't even be friends with you knowing you betrayed me like that. I know you liked me Logan, so even if we aren't together, why would you go off and kiss my twin sister?"

"I-" I tried to say something, anything, but she cut me off.

"Get out of my room, and out of life!" She screamed in my face, and I silently turned toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Dana. I really am." I whispered, as I silently closed her door behind me.

**AN: Okay, there is my insanely short makeup chapter. It was a short chapter, but it had a good bit of drama in it. Please review.**

**-Breanna **


	9. What I See In You

**Chapter 9 - What I See In You.**

**AN: Chapter 9. I'm so sorry about the long wait, and I hope you guys are still reading this story. And this story now has a new pairing, which is Sara/Jake. Okay, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**---**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

Oh my god. I just got a text from Chase, and he told me Logan didn't come back tonight for curfew. They covered for him, like they always do, and their dorm advisor didn't even question it. Chase text me saying he has no idea where Logan is and he won't answer the texts Chase and Michael have both sent him. Quickly, I type out a text and send it to Logan.

_Reese._

_Where are you? Chase and Michael are getting worried. Please let me talk to you._

_-Dana._

After I sent it, I counted up how long ago it was that Logan and I had been arguing. I couldn't believe I'd told him to get out of my life, how could I do that? Sara thinks I was crazy, but right now she and Aleigh are talking about clothes and trying to re-bond. Aleigh is still upset, and what happened is still a touchy subject, but they are trying. My phone beeped, and Logan had actually text me back.

_Why do you even care? You wanted me out of your life earlier, now you're wondering where I am. Tell C and M I'm fine, and can they please cover for me at curfew checks. _

That was all he wrote, nothing about where he was or anything. I wished I knew where he was, and I tried to think back to 8th grade. It was hard, because my memory was still kind of fuzzy about some things. Then it came to me, he'd be at our spot on the beach.

I slipped on my shoes, asked Sara and Aleigh to cover for me, and snuck out. Once I was outside, I ran to the beach. I ran all the way down the beach toward mine and Logan's spot from 8th grade. It was our spot because that was where we were when he told me he liked me, and when he first kissed me.

Once I was close enough to see, I immediately saw him sitting on the rock, looking out into the horizon. I walked up to him, but he wouldn't look at me. I sat down beside him, and he moved farther away.

"Go away." His voice was harsh, and I knew he was upset.

"Logan, please talk to me."

"Why should I?"

"Please." I said again, and he finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't of said those things today, and I'm sorry."

"I don't know why I even like you, Dana. All you do is hurt me. First you tell me I'm not important and I don't mean anything, now you want me out of your life. And to think…"

"And to think what?"

"And to think I waited three years for you." Now that hurt. I knew Logan would wait for me, which is why I wanted to come back this year. I wanted to be with Logan, but now that I was back, I felt worse than ever.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But I waited for you too."

"But I didn't leave you. You left me."

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Dana, look…I just don't know if you and I can work out."

"What?" The hurt was clear on my face, and I knew he could see it.

"I'm sorry, Dana."

"Is this all we're going to say tonight? That we're sorry? Logan, I know you're sorry, and you know that I'm sorry."

"I wanted to be with you so bad in 8th grade. But maybe…you've changed. Maybe you're not the same girl I really liked."

"Logan, you know I'm the same girl. Maybe…you just don't like me anymore."

"Dana, I don't know if I just liked you. I think…I was in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not anymore?" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he was going to.

"I don't know."

"Logan, I want to be with you. Really."

"And I want that too."

"Then what are you waiting for? Ask me out. You know I'll say yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Miss Cruz?" I smiled, so glad to be back.

"Of course I will." He kissed me, lightly. It was like it was in 8th grade, soft and gentle, not wanting to push what we had.

"Why do we fight?" He asked when we pulled back.

"Because we're good at it." He smiled, and I returned it.

--

**(Sara's Point of View)**

Okay, so Aleigh and I started talking about guys somehow. She said she thinks Chase is hot, but I told her everything I knew about him and Zoey. I told her somehow, someway, I kinda like our step-brother Jake.

"No way!" She squealed, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I know it's crazy."

"How old is he?"

"Umm…I think he's the same age as us."

"Awesome. He sounds perfect for you."

"No, he doesn't." I told her, thinking about how good it actually sounded. Sara and Jake. "He's my step-brother."

"So? He's not blood related, so it's all legal."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said, like I should know this stuff.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm just that good." She smiled. "I think you should call him."

"No way." I said, looking away from her, because she was always able to convince me into anything.

"Why not?" I shook my head at her, and she sighed. "Then I'll do it."

"No, absolutely not."

"Yeah." She smiled, grabbing my phone. I'd forgotten that Jake's number was in it until she said "Ah. Ha. Jake's cell."

"Aleigh, no."

"Why?" She gave me a puppy dog pout, the kind that little kids use.

"Because…I don't want him to think I'm weird for liking him."

"If he thinks you're weird, then screw him and that means he's not good enough for you anyway."

She handed me the phone, and I looked at it before taking it in my hands. I turned it over a few times, trying to think if this was actually what I wanted to do. But deep down, I knew that I wanted Jake to know I had feelings for him. I clicked his number, and put it on speaker-phone, telling Aleigh she had to be silent.

"Hello?" I heard his voice, and I wondered if this was a mistake.

"Hey, Jake. It's me…Sara."

"Oh, hey Sara. How's it going? Your dad told me you called him about how you lied, but he seems okay."

"Actually, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay. What's that?"

"Um…I actually…wanted to talk to you about…my feelings for you." It was hard for me to say that, but once I did, I felt a lot better.

"I don't know if I understand what you mean, Sara."

"Okay, look, I…like you. I mean, I like you as more than my step-brother…and much more than my friend."

"Sara…I don't know what to say."

"I knew I shouldn't of called you. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

"I don't want to forget this ever happened. I like you, Sara. But I don't know if anything could ever happen with us. One reason for that is because we're step-siblings, but the other is that you're in California and I'm in Ohio."

"Jake, if you really like someone, nothing else should matter." Aleigh smiled at me, and I realized that the place I'd first heard that saying was from her.

"I guess so…but listen, I don't think now is such a good time for us to…"

"Why?" I felt like crying, and Aleigh put her arm around me.

"Because I…have a girlfriend."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Well, look I need to go."

"Sara, wait."

"Bye Jake." I flipped my phone shut and felt the tears come to my eyes. I cried silently as Aleigh hugged me. I'm so stupid.

**AN: Okay, so there's chapter 9. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter since like July, and I'm sorry its taken me this long to update. I hope you guys like this. Now Dana and Logan are together, but Sara just got rejected by Jake. Looks like problems ahead. Please review.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
